Can you see me?
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Jack has been alone for a long time. 250 years to be exact when along comes Pitch Black. Jack is so starved for attention by then he'll follow the first person to pay him (POSITIVE) attention anywhere. non graphic slash. -one shot-


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Cupid mention.

* * *

As Pitch stepped out from a shadow he smirked up at the moon. After weeks of searching he had found the little winter spirit that Moon had created almost 250 years ago. He couldn't wait to destroy the spirit. For if the Moon created him then he was important. He set off at a brisk pace looking around the forest when he spotted it. A form swirling around on a lake. It was a boy with snow-white hair and bright blue eyes that shined with innocence

though Pitch could also sense other emotions from the boy not so nice kinds. As he strode closer he saw the boy pick up a staff and wave it at a place on the ice. Instantly a bed of snow appeared and the boy sat down on it Pitch smirked at the Moon again this would be fun. He stepped out from behind the trees and walked over to the winter spirit "Hello." Pitch said the boy looked up so fast Pitch could hear his neck crick the boy stared straight at him then

looked around as if there was somebody else Pitch could be talking to then when he saw nobody else he asked his voice trembling a little "C.. Can you see me?" Pitch said "yes I can. My name is Pitch Black" the winter spirit stared at him something like awe in his eyes yet no fear. How strange most spirits feared him. The boy said in a half whisper "my names Jack. Jack Frost. I've never met somebody who could see me before." Pitch smirked this could be fun. He

had just now decided to turn Jack to his side of things after all cold and dark go together so nicely he just had to play this right "Jack why don't you tell me about yourself" Jack looked at him wide-eyed for a second then smiled brilliantly and began talking. He told Pitch everything he remembered. From waking up in the lake and the first and only time the Moon had spoken to him, to what he was doing this night and with every word Pitch's rage shimmered. He might not be the most popular spirit or the most behaved but even he had known his purpose from

the beginning. Jack, Jack had nothing except a name and the horrible feeling of nobody believing in you as Jack described the first time he had been walked through a tear slid down Jack's face Pitch reacted on instinct, he drew jack into his arms the teen stiffened then appeared overjoyed at the wonderful sensation of his first time to be touched by the warmth of another person. More tears came but this time of admiration. He had sworn long ago that

if he could get somebody to see him then he would do anything for them. He hadn't figured touch into it because he couldn't grasp the concept but now he had a taste he wanted more so he didn't resist when Pitch pressed a kiss to his lips but instead focused on how wonderful it felt. It got heated quickly. Pitch had known hatred, fear, anger, and arrogance but he had never had the worshipping look Jack bestowed upon him just from a hug. It made him feel invincible like nothing could stop him. He would in time grow to love the snow spirit but now it was just desire and

curiosity, with a hint of already growing fondness and as Pitch learned on their second round. Jack was unchanging outside. Forever virginal and innocently childish in looks and feel. Not the case this was of course his first and second time so Pitch was gentle...kinda. There wasn't pain of an unbearable kind in fact it was even ignoble Jack just focused on the pleasure of touch and taste. All from Pitch. And as Jack came and passed out Pitch called on shadows to carry him to Pitch's lair. After Jack was gone Pitch glared up at the Moon who was in a rage at what

Pitch had done "you left him, a child on his own. Don't think something like this wouldn't happen a lot of spirits, given the chance would use him and lose him. Say cupid for example I am showing kindness. Something it seems you don't know how to give. I thought you were better than this Moon. Why leave a CHILD on his own with nothing and no-one. My sin is forgivable as it was a kindness yours is not and will not be forgotten nor forgiven. Also don't bother sending those 'guardians' I will raise a war over him." then he was gone leaving nothing but a calm icy lake and a sad defeated Moon.


End file.
